


Unexpected Reunions and Maritime Fun

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hot Tub, Post-Canon, Swimming, Vacation, also troy is back and its not explained, but can be read as pals being pals!, but its not relevant to this particular story so, meant to be read as if something's goin on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “Wanna sneak out to the hot tub?” he whispered.“What, tired of playing Yahtzee?” Britta whispered back with a smirk.Jeff narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn’t stop his smile from spreading further across his face. “I’m gonna go put my swimsuit on. I’ll be out there in 10."Troy brings the Greendale Six back together on a reunion beach trip, during which Jeff and Britta need a moment alone. Set two years after the end of season 6.
Relationships: Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Unexpected Reunions and Maritime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> based on some antics my best friend and I got up to on a beach trip! hope you all enjoy <3

“Yahtzee!” Troy exclaimed, leaping out of his chair and pumping his fists in the air.

“Oh, again? That’s nice,” Shirley said. She was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies over to where the rest of the group was gathered around the dining room table.

The remaining Greendale Seven (now Greendale Six) members had decided to go on a reunion beach trip. More accurately, Troy had decided to rent a three story house on the coast of California for two weeks and insisted that everyone else come along. Since he had been lost at sea for the past three years, no one could have said no, even if they had wanted to.

Troy, Abed, and Annie all gratefully snapped up cookies from the plate before Shirley had even set it on the table. Jeff smiled as he watched her coo over their younger friends, then glanced to his right.

“Wanna sneak out to the hot tub?” he whispered.

“What, tired of playing Yahtzee?” Britta whispered back with a smirk.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn’t stop his smile from spreading further across his face. “I’m gonna go put my swimsuit on. I’ll be out there in 10,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder for leverage and getting up from his chair.

“Just us?” she asked quietly.

The brunet only gave a wry smile before disappearing down the stairs.

\---

Britta emerged from the house exactly 11 minutes later in her favorite black bikini. The top was strapless with a simple twist in the center, the bottoms high waisted with triangle cutouts on the sides. She pretended not to notice the several favors that it did for her.

“You’re late,” Jeff called from where he was already reclined in the hot tub, which was underneath the awning on the front of the house.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she padded over and climbed in. “I had to have an excuse to leave, I’m not like you.”

“What did you go with?”

“Said that I had to call my pregnant cousin. I still don’t know why I got so specific,” Britta replied.

Jeff laughed, shifting over so that she could sit in one of the tub’s built-in seats. “You know that Shirley’s gonna ask to see baby pictures in a few months, right?”

“Shit, I hadn’t thought of that…I guess Google images exists for a reason,” Britta said.

“Fair point,” Jeff said, pausing for a moment, “Thanks for coming out here. I needed a break from being with everyone. Don’t get me wrong, I love them, but…”

“It’s a lot. Especially since we haven’t all been together in so long.”

“Yeah. I feel like I just can’t keep up with them,” Jeff said, shaking his head.

“What, getting too old?” Britta teased. He halfheartedly splashed some water in her direction.

“Watch it, you only have five more years in your 30’s. Then you’ll know exactly how I feel.”

Britta gave a weak smile, looking down into the bubbling water. “I think I already do. They all have these amazing careers and all these stories just two years after leaving the nest. And you and I are just…”

“The same,” Jeff finished her sentence.

“Yeah.”

Jeff placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and cracked a smile. “So here we are,” he said dryly.

“Alone together as usual,” Britta said, making eye contact with him for a brief moment before flitting her gaze back down to the water.

“That we are,” Jeff said. His gaze followed Britta’s, his free hand rising up to let the bubbles gush over it as his other drifted off of her shoulder and onto the edge of the tub. She smiled at the sight of him becoming transfixed by the water flowing between his fingers, then turned to look out at the ocean, feeling grateful that Troy had sprung for a place with a hot tub and pool area that was right next to the beach.

“Do you think Abed will ever tell us how he found Troy?” Britta mused. She crossed her arms and propped them up on the edge of the tub so that she could rest her head on them.

Jeff looked up. “Nah. We’re lucky to have the stories they’ve told so far,” he said.

“I guess so.”

The pair sat in silence for a few more moments, Jeff observing the bubbles and Britta observing the ocean.

“Looks like a storm’s rolling in,” she remarked upon noticing dark clouds obstructing the horizon and droplets of rain beginning to splash against the concrete not covered by the awning.

“Hm. The forecast said it wouldn’t rain until 4,” Jeff replied without looking up.

Britta drew her arms back down to her side and turned towards him. “Dude, it was 3:30 when you asked me to come down here.”

Jeff met her gaze and flashed her a smile. “So it’s probably not 4 yet.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and huffed dramatically. “Whatever. I’m gonna go jump in the pool,” she said, clambering out of the tub and onto solid ground.

“What are you, crazy?” Jeff asked, gliding over to the spot where Britta had been, “It’ll be cold as shit, especially with the rain.”

Britta reached the edge of the pool and childishly stuck her tongue out at him. “That’s kind of the point, dumbass,” she said right before springing upwards and tucking herself into a cannonball position, landing with a splash that sent water surging over the sides of the pool and onto the surrounding area.

“I guess it’s a little full,” Jeff remarked, observing with an amused look on his face. Not too long after, Britta emerged, her hair clinging to the sides of her face as she gasped for air and attempted to wipe the stinging chlorine out of her eyes.

“Shit, that was so much colder than I thought it was going to be!” she exclaimed.

The brunet laughed. “Come back, I can help warm you up,” he said suggestively.

Britta narrowed her eyes at him. “No. You can come to me.”

“Was this part of some grand plan to see me suffer?”

“Not initially. But it is now,” she said. She’d begun lazily paddling across the small pool, trying to acclimate herself to the shockingly cold water. The rain had started to pick up, so the fat drops falling on her head didn’t help at all.

“Oh, come on. Just come back here, it’ll warm you up and get you out of the rain. I won’t make it weird, I promise,” Jeff said, not wanting to be alone in the hot tub anymore.

“Nope. You’re coming to me,” Britta insisted, propping herself up on the edge of the pool.

Jeff took a brief moment to consider his options and decided that one minute of freezing cold torture would be worth getting Britta back in the tub with him. So he made a big show of climbing out, trudging over to the edge by the deepest part of the pool, and glaring at his friend on the other side.

“I’m gonna hate this, aren’t I?” he grumbled.

She nodded vigorously, giving him a wide and not at all encouraging grin. “Yup.”

He sighed, a frustrated smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked down into the sparkling water, currently dappled with falling raindrops. He took one last look at Britta and a deep breath before jumping in.

Jeff agreed with Britta on one thing in this particular instance. It was way colder than he’d thought it was going to be.

She quickly paddled over to him, laughing the whole way there. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”

Jeff blinked, trying to overcome the shock to his system and refocus his vision. “Yeah? Well, I only did it so I could do this!” he exclaimed.

Britta gave him a confused look, followed by one of terror as he lunged towards her and pulled her into a bridal carry.

“Jeffery Tobias Winger, put me down right now!” she yelled. However, she reacted too slowly to avoid being hurled across the pool as far as Jeff could throw her. As it turned out, not all of his arm muscles were solely for vanity.

The blonde went under, nearly swallowing a mouthful of pool water in the process. Jeff cackled, but as it turned out, celebrated too soon.

“Britta? Where did you- shit!”

He felt a pinch behind his kneecaps - the most ticklish spot on his body - and fell forward into the water. Britta emerged from her dive victorious, grinning devilishly at the spot where Jeff had gone down. However, he quickly recovered and it was only a moment before she found herself being swept up in his arms again.

“Okay, okay, enough! I’m ready to go back to the hot tub now,” she said, frantically waving her arms in an attempt to get Jeff not to throw her again.

He adjusted his grip so that he was carrying her bridal-style once more, keeping her close to his chest this time and letting her loop her arms around his neck. They both shivered involuntarily at the close contact, grateful for any heat the other could provide in the cold and unforgiving waters.

“Well, that didn’t take very long. You usually don’t give up so easily,” Jeff said with an almost-pout.

“Bri-ta? Jeffery? What are you doing out here?” a saccharine voice called out from the front stoop. The pair turned to see a mildly perplexed Shirley standing in the doorway.

“Oh, hi, Shirley! We were just…ah…”

“Decided to go for a swim. Britta needed to destress after the call with her cousin,” Jeff quickly covered for them.

“Oh, I see! Why not go in the hot tub? It must be cold with the rain,” Shirley remarked.

Jeff took a moment to glare at Britta before answering. “This seemed like fun.”

He was still cradling the blonde, a fact both of them seemed to forget when he tried to climb out of the pool like normal. She nearly took a tumble onto the concrete, Jeff catching her at the last moment and holding her steady. Shirley took note of the entire interaction, but decided to keep any thoughts to herself.

“Well, the group just sent me to look for you two. I’ll tell them you’ll be up in a minute,” she said with a wide yet knowing smile before going back inside and closing the door after her.

Britta waited a beat before turning to Jeff, frantically rubbing her arms and clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting back in that hot tub before going inside or I might actually get hypothermia,” she said. She didn’t wait for a reply and raced underneath the awning towards the tub.

Jeff laughed and shook his head at her, but quickly followed suit. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for more games of Yahtzee or The Ears Have It yet,” he said as they sunk into the tub, Britta closing her eyes and letting out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a sob at the sudden heat.

She looked up after a moment to see the brunet gazing at her with an unusual amount of fondness, catching her off guard just for a moment. “Oh, me neither. But at the same time, I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world,” she said, giving Jeff a look that told him he was in trouble.

He couldn’t help the way he smirked back. “Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 30th published Community fic, so!! *party blower noises*
> 
> honestly I Do Not Know why writing Community fic is the only thing I've had consistent motivation to do all lockdown, but it is. huge thanks to everyone who's read even just one part of my little journey!! and special thanks to the people who have encouraged me to keep writing and been with me since the start (or close to it), the support I've gotten really means the world to me!!
> 
> as always, please leave a comment with any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! look forward to hearing from you, I hope you all are doing well <3


End file.
